Somewhere In Eternity
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: Theirs was an unbreakable bond in every new life and every rebirth. No matter what, they would met, they would fall in love, they would marry and spend the rest of their lives together. It would happen again and again, somewhere in time... (A Zelink collection of Smut!)
1. First Time (Skyward Sword)

**Welp. This got revamped a bit. But much as changed except the name and the 4 chapters will be more extensive (2000-2500). Anyway I hope you all till enjoy it and leave a review.**

 **WARNING: Contains graphic sexual content and The Legent of Zelda series belongs to nintendo not me.** **.**

* * *

This was first time he saw her like this. So vulnerable and exposed, yet at the same she look sure of all the events that would proceed. His eyes slowly drank in every beautiful detail of her naked body. Her Large, plump breasts which were also delectably perky. Her slim and well-toned belly with a broad, round ass and long, gracefully slender legs beneath it.

Her ivory skin flushed light pink with her long blond h was tied up in ribbons of pink and green in a fashion, exactly like that day during the wing ceremony. Back when the two of them lived in skyloft. Back then when they were just that took it destroy that was a few minutes, a passionate kiss and three simple words. Now she lay before him on his bed, in the small home they built together on the surface.

Completely nude as they were about to consummate their all happen rather quickly, but the two of two also felt it took too long. Considering for many days went by as their mutual love for one another was left unsaid. How long these feelings their yearning affection for each other was unheard.

But that did't matter.

All that mattered was that they were together

and nothing would ever be able to tear them apart.

Link gently caressed her right cheek as he tilted her head to lean into his touch. She blinked slowly before gazing up at him with eyes full of lust and deep longing. Silently daring him to take her, like she had dreamed of for so long. So he did, his hands moved to grip the sides of her waist as he lifted her off of the bed. He gently paced her on his lap as her arms enveloped around his as their bodies were pressed together, her soft, silken skin against his hard, chiseled muscles

For the next few moments they started into each others eyes, foreheads pressed together in prelude of their destined union. Then he leaned in capture her lips again, his tongue immediately slipped between her lips as she kissed him back. Just the sensation of her naked body in his arms was more than enough to make him hard as his member now stood at full mast.

One of her hands reached down from the side to grab his erection, making him grunt into their kiss. She then rubbed it against her pussy, which was surprisingly wet despite the lack of foreplay. Maybe Zelda was being impatient as usual, it wouldn't surprise him if that was the case . But it was obvious she wanted to get started already. Fortunately for her, he had no objections.

Her breasts still pushing against his muscled chest as he lowered her down onto his cock, plunging it into her drooling nether lips. In response she let out a loud sigh into his mouth at the feeling of his hardened manhood slowing, inserting itself within her. He groaned in reply when her insides tightened around him as their tongues continued to dance together.

Soon his dick was fully inside as they finally parted from their kiss. Both of them sat still, panting from their long lip-lock and the beginning of their coupling. Once again gazing deep into his sapphire orbs, she smiled and leaned back so he had a good view of naked body and bountiful boobs. Her dainty hands gripped his broad shoulders firmly and with that she moved up, half of his member sliding out of her tight cunt.

Only to sink back down, sheathing his member back into her dripping snatch, she moaned as their lovemaking began as she began to move up and down on his solid shaft, gasping as waves of pleasure crept up her body, from her nether regions. This sensation was only amplified further when his hands cupped her breasts which were slightly jiggling from her movements. He immediately began to squeeze and caress her bosom as she bounced on his erection.

She saw him smirking wickedly at her, before he closed in to press a chaste kiss on her lips. He moved lower and to places more kisses on the side of her nape, as his hands continued to fondle her ample tits. She leaned her head back a little bit, the volume of her moans increasing from the hot pecks and nips he left on her throat. The speed of her riding quicken, as her vaginal cavity clenched around his shaft.

He continued to indulge himself in the voluptuous body of his fair maiden, while pleasuring her at the same time. Letting husky groans against her throat, as he placing soft nibbles on her smooth silken skin. Meanwhile Zelda had closed her eyes to take in everything that was happening, delighting in this state of boundless rapture, as she was rolling up and down on his erection as her insides clenched around it.

Her cries of ecstasy filed the room, withering in his arms as he kneaded her voluptuous breasts. His Lips tracing kisses all around her neck while she was thrusting up and down on his erection. A few moments later, she could feel his mouth moved to the side of her nape leaving soft, soft nibbles there as he moved down. All of this only stimulated her more and flooded her senses with immense euphoria.

He took in her intoxicating scent, as he kept on peppering soft pecks and nips on the tender skin of her throat. His hands were busy squeezing and caressing her jiggling tits, all the while he was intently listening to her soft mewls of pleasure as she continued to bounce on his solid shaft, cunt walls slowly tightening around him from all his sweet ministrations

It was not long before she was rapidly rolling on his hard cock, her sighs and gasps of rapture getting louder. His lips now leaving a trail of kisses across her shoulder as he kneaded her boobs and fingers rubbed her stiff nipples. He was also bucking his erection up into her slick snatch, following her movements closely as their climax was approaching quickly.

After a few more minutes, she felt his member throb within her soaking pussy, as her insides clenched around it. From this she could tell that their coupling was about to reach its end and so redoubled her efforts, repeatedly bouncing on his dick. Link gave her one last nibble on her shoulder, before leaning in to press another deep kiss on her lips, as his hands squeezed her breasts and he swiftly thrusts his cock up into her.

Zelda closed her eyes and kissed him, tongues mingling together as they made sweet passionate love. She rocking her hips up and down as she moaned into her lover's mouth. Only for those muffled moans to turn into a scream of pure pleasure as her vaginal walls contracted around him in climax. Almost simultaneously he responded with a loud groan as his cock released its load of hot cum into her body.

She let out a prolonged gasp at the feeling of his warm seed filing her womb, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Soon both of their orgasms subsided and they separated from their long kiss. Now she was on his lap panting tiredly, as he held her affectionately arms enveloped around her body with his forehead pressed against hers.

She opened her eyes and looked into his azure orbs with love and adoration. He returned her gaze of adoration and reached up to caress her cheek, before leaning in to place another kiss on her lips. She reacted accordingly letting out quiet moans as she kissed him back and wanted to continue on for some time. But to her dismay he parted rather quickly, not even letting their tongues dance again.

The expression on her face now was one of surprise and just a tiny bit angry. Link smirked mischievously at her, as the he grasped her hips tightly. Suddenly she felt her body being pulled away from him as he drew his still hard member out of her vaginal passage . In another set of swift motions, Zelda now found herself on all fours, after he rolled her around and dropped her on the bed.

Zelda was a bit startled, being abruptly forced on to her hands and knees with her plump ass and smooth back in full display for her lover. So she looked back at him, seeing that familiar grin on his face and his member, still rock hard to ravish her once more. She then smiled back at him, approving of his lewd position as she gently shook her rear to entice him further.

The grin on his face only widened, as Link grasped her shapely ass. Squeezing it gently and making her moan as he sat behind her on his knees. The only other warning she ever got was a light prod against her drooling nether lips, before he pushed his solid shaft into her pussy. She grasped at this, closing her eyes at the feeling of him entering into her for the second time.

Only a few seconds later, he started to once again drive his hard cock in and out of her slick snatch, this time she was bucking back against him. Her hands tightly clutching the bed-sheets as her body rocked back and forth from his hard thrusts. Her moans of pleasure filling the room, only increasing in volume along with the steady pace.

The only other thing that could be heard, were the wet sounds of their coupling and the soft thuds of her ass making impact with his pelvis every-time he slammed into her. The head of his cock poking against her cervix with every deep plunge as her cunt walls only contracted around him in response. He was already fucking her at a moderate speed which was only getting faster and faster.

It caused her ample breasts to jiggle in tandem once again as he continued to ram his thick member into her constricting pussy. Link was gasping softly as he continued to pound into her swiftly, but he was rendered inaudible by her loud sighs. Pure euphoria flooded her body, turning her eyes hazy as she looked down at the bed-sheets deliriously.

The only thing she could feel anymore was the sensation of her hero ravaging her from behind. Everything else became irreverent except his solid shaft ramming into her tight cunt as she push back against him. Their bodies moving in complete sync as their passionate love making continued. The speed of his movements increasing as he starting to fuck her harder, as his grip tightened round her hips.

Deciding to be a a bit more bold, he removed one hands from her waist and reached out to grasp her long blonde hair. With warning he pulled making her cry out in pleasure as her insides clenched around his cock. He gritted at the sensation, but still kept on pumping his erection in and out of her contracting cunt. Zelda didn't seem to kind his rough treatment, but encouraged him as she back back against him harder.

In response Link redoubled his efforts, pounding his cock into her drooling nether lips as fast as he cunt. While tugging at her golden locks, yet not hard enough to cause her much pain and only enthrall her further into this passionate rapture. However, he knew that it would last long from their previous time together, he could already feel his member throbbing within her tight pussy.

Her loud moans now turned into screams of pure ecstasy. Fingers clawing at the bedding beneath her and her toe curled as her eyes remained sealed shut, taking in every second of rampant euphoria as her body jerked back and forth from his powerful thrusts. Link felt similarly as he was continually slamming his pulsating cock in and out of her clenching pussy, only moments away from their shared climax

And indeed not too long later, Zelda let out a fierce shriek as her orgasm finally struck. Her vaginal passage once again clenching around his quiver shaft, persuading him to join her. He complied with one final deep plunge, yanking her blonde tresses as his erection began to shoot white-hot cum into her womb. She gasped at the feeling of his sperm filling her once more.

Her womb now flooded with his seed, she could feel it overflowing within her. Enrapturing her in his warmth as he continued to ejaculate into her, forcing more of his sperm into her tight pussy. Her own orgasm still persisting, her vaginal passage squeezing every last drop of cum out of his dick and into her innermost depths. In Time however it would end.

Thus far his grip on her body was secure, as he kept her place until both of their orgasms had subsided. He gently pulled his limp member out of her drooling nether lips making her whimper in the process, than he slowly almost reluctantly released his hold on her. As a result she collapsed on the bed, laying this completely exhausted as she was breathing heavily.

But he also never felt more satisfied in her entire life, fully enjoying the afterglow of their love making. Immersing herself in the sensation of his essence flowing inside her as she heaved tiredly. Part of her even wondered if this night of passion, would bring fruit and give her a child. The thought was a blissful one, bearing the child of her hero and raising them with him. Maybe they could get married some time in the future and fill the surface with their children.

Live happily ever after...

However she began she drift away from she thoughts, when he started to her towards him. Link had already laid down on the bed and now took her into his loving embrace. She rested her head on the crook of his arm, enveloping his arm around his chest, fingers gently tracing his muscular contours. She could faintly feel him stroking the back of her head with his hand, as her eyes fluttered close.

He leaned in to press one more kiss on her forehead, as she smiled snuggling against him even. Those sweet musings she had a moment ago had now left her completely. Because non of that mattered now. All that mattered was that she was happy and spent the night in the arms of the man she loves with all her heart.

And she hoped to spend another eternity with him...


	2. Engaged Affairs (Ocarina Of Time)

**So I've been gone for quite some time, since I have to take preparations for O'level Exams. This the releasing of new material will be very scarce and I will have to terminate projects that I've lost interest in. There are many things I want to write but I'm an incredibly lazy person and it's hard to write something when you stop giving a shit about it.**

 **Either way enjoy this smut of OOT Zelink and I'll hopefully be able to finished the next chapter by the end of the Century. As always leave a Review as I welcome any and all forms of Criticism.**

* * *

Link knew that this was absolutely wrong, he was made sure of this by the numerous breaches in royal etiquette and regulations. But the sensations were unlike any other...

The taste of her delicate lips when he captured her in a passionate kiss. The feeling of her smooth fair skin as he gently stroked the sides of her slender waist, while her bare back pushed against his chest from their loving embrace. The soft moans of his beloved when the bulbous tip of member probed against her moist slit, the shaft being encased at a downward angle between her plump ass cheeks.

Indeed nothing about this was right, but it felt too good to stop now...

Especially since the royal couple had made love in secret, many times before, away from the scrutiny of Guard, Nobles and all others that could come between them. The Hero of time had always indulge in these clandestine affairs, as his tongue mingled with hers and their naked bodies pressed together in heat. He earned it after going back in time to stop Ganondorf's assassination and earning the hand of the princess of hyrule in marriage, after several years of service as a noble knight.

All that lead to this lascivious moment as his hands moved lower to caress her well-toned thigh while the other held her hip. The pair continued kissing all this time, breathing slowly becoming ragged and labored. Eventually being forced to reluctantly part from their intense lip-lock, her eyes fluttering open when he leaning his forehead against hers. He could feel Zelda's rapid heat beating rapidly from the the closeness of their bodes, more so her silken warmed by rushing blood underneath.

A pair of sky blue orbs started at him and he couldn't help but reminisce on how familiar they seemed from so long ago. Back then they were filled with guilt and grim determination, but now they started at him with wanton devotion and desire. A decree of surrender to the man that would soon become her husband, compelling to do whatever he pleases to her deliciously voluptuous body.

He could only grin in satisfaction...

Then it was without warning that he pushed her from behind, his princess letting out a quick yelp of surprise as she fell. Fortunately the maiden had been cushioned by her own bed, where she landed on all fours. As a result he had quite the view of her round, heart-shaped buttocks as she remained on her knees and forearms. He couldn't help but admire the view for a brief while before joining her on the bed.

The hylian princess sensed his presence behind her after having shaken off the feeling of surprise. Reaching out to gently grasp the sides of her waist as she gazed over her shoulder to have a good look at him. There was the sight of her lover's muscular form tower over her, even though he just kneeling. He offered a coy smile as his hands shifted downwards to squeeze her supple ass.

This drew a long gasp from her delicate, soon followed by another when he pressed the head of his erection against the moist slit between her toned thighs. That was the only warning she got, before he entered it into her vaginal entrance, causing her to shudder in pleasure. The hero of time gritted his teeth at the sensation of her tightness gradually enveloping him, penetrating her more and more until he was balls deep.

With that he began to ram his hard cock in and out of her slick snatch, settling into a stable rhythm. Zelda could only moan and mewl in response, looking down at the bed sheets while her hands clutched it firmly. Her voluptuous body bounced to and fro in tandem with his rapidly increasing pace. She pushed her hips back at him as it impaled her deeper, so much so that the tip of his member was hitting her cervix

The royal bedroom soon became filled with moan and groans of the princess could be seen, getting rammed from behind by the Hero of time. His pelvis rocking back and forth as he repeatedly plunged his hard erection into her slick snatch at a steadily increasing speed. Link had a good view of her supple ass smacking against his crotch while the smooth skin of her back recoiling from his hard thrusts

The thick meaty shaft stretched her vaginal passage while the hard thrusts caused her plump buttocks to bounce and shake with each impact. No doubt it clamped around him in a vice grip, giving him pleasure and only encouraging him to fuck her more and more. She seemed to welcome his rather rough use of her body as she ecstatically pushing back against him as he continued to pound his erection into her wet pussy.

Link was quickly becoming engrossed with growing euphoria surging through his body. This only lead to him speeding up more as time passed, his grip around her waist tightening while he repeatedly delivered thick inches of his hardened dick into her as her cunt walls constricting around him more. This only caused her moans to increase in volume as she was thrusting back against him, a her tits jiggled in tandem.

So it was only a few minutes later when the couple were nearing the end of their fiery love making. By now his rhythmic ravaging of his beloved was crescendo towards its finale. His erection began to pulsate and the only thought in his mind was plunging it into her wet pussy as fast as he could. All the while her cries of boundless rapture echoed through the room, as fingers calmed at the bedding and toes curled from these sensations.

Her loud moans had already turned into soft screams of pleasure, buckling her backside against him in desperation to reach their shared climax. Unfortunately for her, Link had been diligently slamming his solid shaft in and out of her contracting cunt. So he continued on and on with his ruthless pace, determined have his way with the princess of hyrule. That was until she threw her head back and let out a single fierce shriek as her vaginal lips clenched and drooled around his length in climax.

At first he attempted to hold back his own orgasm, gritting his teeth while his hands gripped her waist tightly. But it became too much for the hero as his hard cock sprayed a steady stream of hot white semen into her innermost depths, drawing a sigh from her lips as the warm seed filled her womb. The vaginal passage wrapped around his member only squeezing out more of the thick fluids.

The princess trembled with every pulsation of his erection that spilled forth more cum inside her tight cunt. Her contracting nether lips only milking more his essence into her body as her orgasm continue, feeling every single drop flowing inside. However this moment of absolute euphoria had soon reached it's end as the bit of his seed made its way inside of her.

Almost immediately Zelda collapsed once more, this time landing soundly on the bed with her breasts squished against the sheets. She was panting and heaving her exhaustion, having lost the energy to even sit up. That being said the young woman also felt elated to say the least with the warmth of his seed flowing through her. A soft smile and her eyes closed on her face as she took all of it in.

Link however was significantly less satisfied, despite the fact that he did most of the work. The evidence was his hardened dick that was embedded inside her slick snatch as his breath came out in ragged gasps. Hands still griped her hips as he looked down at the sight of his princess, laying splayed out beneath him. When her limbs became too numb to move at all and her buttocks still raised up for him to leisurely admire.

Truly, times such as these were something that became more and more scare recently. The couple had been kept apart by their own busy work and their wedding was due in a few months, which meant that these few passionate romps would become scarce. Thus he determined to relish every last moment to it's fullest and he knew that his lover undoubtedly felt the same.

So with a devious smirk on his face, Link's hands trailed up the curve of her hips and along her bare back, caressing her fair skin that felt much like smooth velvet. She was instantly aware of this as he gently gripped her sides right below her arms, giving her a good idea of what he was about to do. Not that she wanted to stop him, if anything she was sure she would like what was going to happen.

With that he pulled her up, forcing her to get up straight on her knees. A startled gasp escaped her as he did so, her back now pressed against his chest as she was practically sitting on his lap. However she seemed to enjoy it, evident by the way she leaned against to bask in the closeness of their bodies. Her head turning to look at him, finding her beloved's mischievous smile staring back.

The longing gaze in her eyes, told him how much she yearned for his touch and his seed. He would gladly give it to her as lowered his lips to capture hers in another passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her wet pussy tightening around the hard cock inside her as one of hands slid down towards her bosom. Immediately began fondling and caressing her ample breast, delighting in the softness of her flesh.

Tongues mingled together, roiling and rubbing against one another in perfect synchronicity, as hos free hand took a form hold of her waist. Thus the hero continued on his wayward task, buckling his hips upwards in order to thrust into her once more. His pace was at first slow but swiftly building speed and his action only drew more gasps and sighs of pleasure from his lover as they continued kissing.

His princess now began moving up and down on his lap in time with his movements, as her insides tensed around him. Their breathing still heavy and ragged made even more so as they continued their intense lip-lock. Thus he pulled his lips away from hers as a litany of soft gasps and sighs escape her throat, almost becoming limp in their embrace. Link on the other hand was still determined to pleasure her

He leaned down to breath in the intoxicating smell of her naked form as he pressed teething kisses on the side of her nape. . His princess only tiled her head to the other to receive more, basking in everything he was doing to her as the sensations caused her slick snatch to tighten more and more around his pistoning cock. Her hero was enjoying himself too, delighted in his free reign over her voluptuous body.

His hands kneading her jiggling breasts as fingers rubbed and pinched her erect nipples, relishing the feeling of her malleable flesh that brought him a strange sense of satisfaction. It was not only his own however as his lover writhed and moaned in his arms with complete ecstasy. All the while he continued to plunge his erection in and out of her wet pussy, only increasing his pace as time passed.

The constant sounds of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room alongside her insistent mewls and sighs. Bodies mingling together in the wake of their passion as if it was some kind of heated dance. She bounced on his member at almost hastily fast, his lips suckled and nibbled upon the tender skin of her throat as their frenzied lovemaking was slowly nearing it's finale.

The burning sensation in his loins gave way to the pulsations of his erection inside of her vaginal lips that only drooled and pursed around him more. No doubt his beloved was relishing every moment just as he was while trailing tender kisses down her neck as one of his hands were fondling her bouncing tit. The other wrapped around her belly to keep her in place as he ravaged her with nigh reckless abandon.

His thrusts gained speed until he was pounding his cock into her tight cunt as fast as he could. Zelda had her eyes clamped shut, her buttocks pushing back against his crotch as endless screams of ecstasy escaped her lips, only becoming louder as her orgasm approached. And the only a little bit later her body tensed as the princess let out another fierce cry of absolution, her body quaking and insides clenching around his erection.

Sharp teeth sank into her the side of her neck and his hand roughly squeezed her breast. With that he plunged his throbbing manhood into her one more and it sent forth a stream of thick sperm within her wet pussy. Her hero held onto her trembling form while unloading his essence deep inside. It caused his princess to moaning and gasp from the sensation of this warmth growing inside her.

Their shared orgasm continued and by now her womb was overflowing with his seed as small droplets of it trickled down her inner thighs. It went on for some time with her vaginal passage wringing out every single drop from his quivering cock. Link closed his eyes feeling the very last bit exit his nether regions and dribble into her body as the beautiful woman in his arms became listless.

By then however it was impossible to keep holding her up as his knees began to tremble and panting getting heavier. So the couple collapsed together on the bed, but he manged to angle their fall and landed on the the mattress sides. Now in a spooning position, his teeth let go of her tender flesh as his head rested back against the pillows, still swimming in euphoria.

There The hero of Time lay pulled his princess closed into her embrace, as he rested his chin over her head. Simply taking it all in for the next few minutes...

Truly there was nothing in this world that could compare to this very moment. The feeling of her racing heartbeat against his own, as her bare back pressed against his chest. Basking in both the afterglow of their latest climax and the comfort in the closeness of their bodies. The exhausting satisfaction that normally accompanies the act of lovemaking.

Indeed even in this state of drowsiness, he cherished every moment and from the delirious smile on his princess's face he knew that she felt the same. But it would end in a few short hours, when the sunrises he would vacate the room before guards arrive and wait for a couple of more weeks before another scandalous affair. The thought made him more solemn than usual, as his hand lowered down to caress the curve of her hips.

As he did so he snuggled against him, a short moan that called out his name even though she was deep in grasp of sleep. Then there was the content smile on her face that he could not see, but knew that it was ever present. Link wanted to see it. He wanted to see her smiling everyday and vowed to make it happen once they were married. To love her and hold her like this for the rest of their lives.

But for now Link could only smile and close his eyes, dreaming of better days to come...


End file.
